


just an old friend.

by ludgatesdyer



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Reuniting, Sadness, ben doesn’t stay in pawnee in this fic, lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgatesdyer/pseuds/ludgatesdyer
Summary: To be honest, Leslie isn’t even sure he’ll show up, but here she is anyway. Sitting at a table in a restaurant, clad in her finest blue dress and nervously fidgeting with the napkin in her lap, waiting for Ben to walk through the door.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	just an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Ben decides not to stay in Pawnee, obvs.
> 
> Inspired by “All Love” by FLETCHER.

To be honest, Leslie isn’t even sure he’ll show up, but here she is anyway. Sitting at a table in a restaurant, clad in her finest blue dress and nervously fidgeting with the napkin in her lap, waiting for Ben to walk through the door.

When she’d heard from Andy and April that Ben was coming back to Pawnee for a “work thing” (as April called it), her heart lept out of her chest and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She hated herself for not telling him how she felt before he left town, and this was her chance to fix that mistake. 

She emailed him, telling him how thrilled she was that he was coming back for a visit, and invited him out to dinner so they could catch up. Her fingers moved in a swift fashion across the keyboard, filled with excitement. Finally, she was going to be able to lift the weight off her shoulders she’d been carrying for six months. She was sure that Ben felt that same way. Ann said she saw it in his eyes when he looked at her, and Ann was always right.

A future with Ben is plausible. It’s something she can see clearly. She couldn’t see a future with Mark or Dave. Everything just feels right with Ben, like their paths were meant to cross. Even though Leslie hated him when they first met, she knew part of that hatred was just a cover-up. 

She hits send on the email, and then periodically checks her inbox to see if he’s responded. She doesn’t get anything. She panics. Ann calms her down two days before he’s set to arrive back in Pawnee, telling her that he’s probably just busy with work in Indianapolis, but he’ll show up.

“He’ll be there.” Ann says confidently, grabbing Leslie’s shoulders and then pulling her into a tight hug. “He will, Leslie. I promise.”

-

Her heels tap impatiently against the floor waiting for Ann to be right. The waiter, a nice young man named Mike, had come over to her table about three times asking her if she was ready to order, but she said she wanted to wait for him. For Ben. Just a little bit longer. 

She’s just about to give up and walk out, until she sees his silhouette in the corner of her eye, walking towards her.

But he’s not alone. On his arm is a woman. Another woman. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman. Maybe she’s just a friend. Maybe she reminds him of Leslie, and thinks they’d get along, so he brought her here with him. After all, they do look a little bit alike. She’s okay with that. She was thinking about bringing Ann tonight to relieve her inevitable stress anyway. Maybe she’s his Ann. 

They’re laughing and smiling at each other as they approach her table and Leslie feels a lump in her throat. She swallows hard.

They’re just friends....right?

Leslie stands up and smooths out her dress, ready to greet him with a good old fashioned Leslie Knope bear hug, but he goes for the handshake instead.

“Leslie.” He says, a small grin appearing on his face. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too.” She beams at him, still shaking his hand, not quite ready to let go. She likes the way her hand feels in his. “I knew you couldn’t stay away from Pawnee for too long.”

He nods and hums, then gestures awkwardly to the woman next to him.

“Leslie, this is Laura Humphreys. My girlfriend.” He pauses. “Laura, this is Leslie Knope. She’s an old friend.”

Leslie’s heart drops.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry benslie nation :(


End file.
